


DNA ~ a BTS collection

by Melody (sourumeitos)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkwardness, Break Up, Comfort Food, Cute, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Engagement, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, Marriage, Meet-Cute, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Pets, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second Chances, Short, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, SuperStar BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/Melody
Summary: Collection of BTS/reader one shots and drabbles.---Her. Him.Don’t worry love / Because all of this is not coincidenceLatest: 24. begin -new year's- { jungkook }





	1. communication { anyone }

**Author's Note:**

> My bias is Jin so expect a lot of scenarios w/ him lol, also because AO3 needs more Jin imo. I'm only uploading these to AO3, I don't plan on getting a tumblr account anytime soon. :'))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of communication = misunderstandings.

It was the first day of the comeback. Even though his demeanor said otherwise, he was nervous. It wasn't because of promotional activities, no, it was because you didn't respond to any of his messages.

Usually you would greet him first thing in the morning, either with a quick "hello" or a simple emoji.

At first he thought you were upset with him but then the second day of the comeback came and went. Once the third day arrived he knew something was amiss. During break from rehearsal he made repeated efforts to call you. He called one of your friends and finally got the answer he needed.

"Oh, you haven't heard from [y/n]? Her phone died and she missed her most recent internet bill! She's with me right now, did you want to speak with her?"

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, relieved to hear the update.

"Sure."

After a brief pause he heard your voice on the other end of the conversation.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I'm getting a new phone today and my internet should be back up and running soon."

You felt guilty for not being there for him during the busiest time of his life, and the worry only increased when you received no response.

You heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"Listen, things happen OK? I was just scared for a moment. I was so scared that you had given up on us."

You bit your lip, wanting to make it up to him. You took a deep breath before replying to his concerns.

"We've been together for two years now. We've managed to keep our relationship a secret from the public eye, and we were able to compromise despite our busy schedules. Do you think I would give up on us that easily?" You smiled as you heard laughter from the receiver.

"No, I guess not."


	2. seaweed soup { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You received an unexpected visitor first thing in the morning.

You were startled when you heard a huge thud outside your bedroom.  You gently rubbed your eyes and reached over for your cell phone, looking at the time.  You disregarded the sound, thinking it was something that had slipped from your kitchen counter until a strong, appetizing fragrance began to fill the room.  The door slowly creaked as the intruder made his way inside the room.

"Jagiya, are you awake?" Jin's sweet voice filled the room.

You shifted in your bed and sat up, putting on your eyeglasses.  "Now I am."

He quickly reached over for your hand and pulled you out of bed.  You didn't have a chance to put on your slippers as Jin guided you over to the kitchen.  You sat near the counter as your curious eyes watched what he was preparing for you.  Your eyes lit up as Jin prepared breakfast for the two of you consisting of banchan, rice, and seaweed soup.

"Shouldn't you be at dance practice right now?"

"It got postponed to tomorrow. Besides, it's your birthday! Do you think I'd _ever_ forget my own girlfriend's birthday? Ah, seriously..." Jin rolled his eyes as he teased.

You chuckled as you scooped up equal parts seaweed and broth. You glanced over in Jin's direction before proceeding as he carefully watched your expression.

"What, is there poison in this?"

Jin tried not to laugh as he took a pair of chopsticks in his hands and started picking at the kimchi, putting some over his rice.  He shook his head as he knew you were joking around.  His eyes met yours as he responded to your "accusation".

"It's the first time I've made seaweed soup for you since we started dating," he said, observing you take the first bite.  "What do you think?"

You nodded at Jin as you continued to indulge in the traditional birthday breakfast.  He was content with your response and began to eat, happy that he'd be able to celebrate your special day together.


	3. overwatch { taehyung }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a gamer, too. You're just not a fan of his favorite MMO.
> 
> _MMO: massively multiplayer online game_

"Taehyung, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"But Jungkookie and I have been wanting to play with you for a while!"

You furrowed your eyebrows as Taehyung helped set up an Overwatch account for you.  You shuddered at the cheesy gamertag he assigned to you.  You couldn't help but cringe at the even cheesier password.

"I'm still mad at you for installing the game on my PC the last time you came over to my apartment," you mumbled, crossing your arms as you watched the character select screen appear.

He ignored your uneasiness by scrolling through the list of characters, hoping one had caught your eye.  He started naming them out loud one after another. _Tracer, Hanzo, Mercy, Sombra..._

"Ah, how about D.Va?"

"Isn't that the character you play all the time?" you looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the character's design. You thought she was cute but didn't know much of the character beyond her Korean ethnicity.

"I play her because she reminds me of you. Maybe you should dress up as her for Halloween."

Taehyung swiveled his chair around to face you and look at you longingly. He reached over and held onto your hands tightly as his way of pleading with you. You were in disbelief that he was entertaining the idea of you dressing up as the character he mains in the game. Since you didn't want to leave your boyfriend hanging you thought it would be best to compromise with one of his requests.

"First you want me to play the game with you. Now you want me to dress up as D.Va. Taehyung, what do you _really_ want for me to do?"

Taehyung didn't hesitate with his answer. He stood up, towering over you as he gripped your shoulders.

"Play the game with me! This way whenever I'm traveling or go on tour we can play together."

You chuckled at his request and nodded. "Only if you get enough rest. Sometimes I worry about you when you marathon your gaming sessions and pull off an all-nighter."

He lightly tapped his chin before wrapping his arms around your form.

"Deal."


	4. time { anyone }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You moved on; he only wished he put in more effort and had more time.

He wanted to blame himself--his career--for what happened between the two of you.

At first it was manageable.  The long distance was working out for a while but soon there was loss of contact between the two of you.  Days turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months. The longest stop in communication was three months. You knew how busy he was from the video clips and pictures you've seen all over the internet. You kept sending words of encouragement, but after a while the words felt empty.

That was more than enough for you to question the status of your relationship with him.  When he finally got in contact with you after months of silence your mind was filled with self-doubt. Most of his responses were short and blunt.  No more "I love you's" or heart emojis, instead you only received replies that could easily be interpreted as annoyance.

He gripped his mobile, frustrated that he missed your most recent phone calls, only to notice that you left a message on voicemail.

"As much as I want to tell you this in person I can't keep waiting around and second-guess myself. I don't want to wait, not knowing one-hundred percent if you'd be available to talk or meet up. That's why I'm leaving you voicemail instead. I love you so much and I'm sorry I have to end our relationship this way. Maybe we can try again if time decides to be on our side and gives us opportunities to be together."

He selfishly made love into a one-way street, leaving you behind for his career.

He only wondered if one day you'd ever figure out that you were his inspiration for Love Yourself: Her.


	5. ideal type { jungkook }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's stated in many interviews his ideal type of girlfriend.

You were browsing the internet when an article on Naver piqued your interest.  You were no stranger to articles pertaining to your friends and their ideal types, but you always found it amusing when it came to what your boyfriend said.

_Fit, pretty, competitive, and can sing._

"Same answer as always," you said as you placed your cellphone down on your bed.  You looked at the mirror and pouted at your own reflection.  You lifted your shirt and looked at your abdomen, examining it over momentarily before flattening the fabric over it.  You were about to quietly sing to yourself for fun but the last thing you wanted to do was croak like a frog and remind yourself of how poor you were in the music department.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook watched you check yourself out, curious of your actions.

"Ah, done with practice?" you asked as you sat down at the edge of your bed, patting the empty space next to you.

Jungkook trudged over, relaxing the moment he sat down.  "Yeah, the choreography is hard but we finally nailed it."

The seconds of silence grew into minutes as you tried to figure out something to say.  You wanted to answer his earlier question but you didn't want to let your insecurities get the best of you.  Jungkook used to be bad at deciphering your nuances but now he could easily translate without receiving an answer.

"Did you see another one of  _those_ articles about my ideal type of girl?" he shuddered as he sat up, referring to the Naver article you had just read. "I default to that answer because it's easy and I don't have to overthink."

"So you're telling me your 'ideal type' is different?"

He snickered a little at your disbelief, gently rubbing your knee to reassure you. "You should already know my ideal type, otherwise I wouldn't be dating you. You broke me out of my shell when it came to women and dating."

"I guess your ideal type is 'older, experienced women'," you chuckled, leaning into Jungkook's frame as he held you close.

"You forgot 'beautiful'," he interjected, earning a bashful expression from you.

"Wow Jungkook, when did you get so bold?"


	6. eomuk & odeng { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew something was going on the moment he heard your voice coming from his room.
> 
>  
> 
> _Obligatory short featuring Jin's sugar gliders._

Jin found out that you stopped by the dorm and was wondering where you were. Normally you would lounge around in the kitchen or play video games with Taehyung and Jungkook. This time around you weren't at the usual locations. He was about to send you a text message until he heard noise from down the hall.

"Hehe, that tickles!"

He heard your giggling come from his room and was confused. Who could be making you laugh? Who's touching you?

"That feels good, doesn't it?"

Jin sped up and entered the room, brushing past Yoongi's side of the room over to his. There he saw, not "who" but "what" was making you so excitable.  You giggled once more until you noticed Jin's presence.  You looked up at him from your seat on the floor, smiling as Odeng rested in the palm of your hand as you gently rubbed its back.

"Look, your appa is here!" you beamed up at your boyfriend innocently and held Odeng up to him.  Jin gently took the tiny critter in his hand and sat down next to you.

"It took them a while but it looks like they finally recognize who their eomma is," Jin lightly teased, checking on his pet while you handled the other. He looked at Odeng and nodded inwardly despite knowing he wouldn't get a response from it. "Isn't that right?"

Jin placed Odeng in the cage and watched you take care of Eomuk, the other half of the duo.  You were at peace as you gently rubbed Eomuk's back and grinned widely as it closed its eyes.  You followed Jin's actions and placed Eomuk back in the cage.  He securely fastened the door to the cage and looked over at you.  You crossed your legs as you continued to watch the small mammals move around their home.  

"No one else is able to do what you just did.  Probably Jimin, but his curiosity is a bit much at times.  He almost hurt Odeng the other day!" Jin said exasperatingly.

"What exactly did Jimin-sshi do?" you brushed your arm against his.

"I stopped him from throwing Odeng across the room," Jin clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

"But your sugar gliders are only babies!" your eyes widened, shocked at Jimin's naiveté.

Jin agreed. "I can only trust you for now. You had no trouble befriending Jjangu, and now Eomuk and Odeng aren't scared of you."

"Are you sure it isn't because your scent is on me?" you laughed, implying the countless number of times you both have been in physical contact.  There was a twinkle in your eyes as you looked over in Jin's direction.  He slowly leaned in, closing in the distance between your lips and his.  Jin was short of kissing you as a squeak from the cage interrupted the moment.

You turned your head and witness the two sugar gliders playfully chase each other.  You gripped your sides and held in laughter as Jin looked in his pets' direction, disappointed by the interruption. "Ah, they just had to ruin the romantic moment. How about we go out to the cafe for a bit?"

"Sure, only because... I love you a latte." Jin's laugh filled the room as he timely executed the joke.

You were caught off-guard and couldn't help but join in his amusement. "You're such an opportunist with your dad jokes!"


	7. galbi { yoongi }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He invited you out to have k-bbq.

Once in a while Yoongi would find time to take out of his busy schedule to invite you out, whether it's to window shop around Myeongdong or to sit at a cafe.  Oftentimes you would say "yes" and join him, finishing up your everyday job doing clerical work to spend afternoons or evenings together.

Today was no different.  It was Chuseok, and while the rest of BTS was resting up during the Thanksgiving holiday from their hectic comeback schedule, Yoongi opted to take a break from his studio and invite you out for a meal.  

You were sitting across from him, placing some kimchi over your rice as the galbi sizzles over the grill. Yoongi flipped the meat with a pair of tongs, readying the small serving plate with his free hand.

"It's almost done."

He placed a few pieces of tender meat on your plate before placing the rest in the serving plate.

"Thank you."

You took a piece of lettuce in your hand and placed some galbi on top, folding the leaf over before taking a bite. You chewed carefully as you found yourself glancing over at Yoongi while he wasn't paying attention to you.  You were grateful to be spending time with him during a routine hangout.  You both weren't overly affectionate with each other but it was in recurring moments like this that you and Yoongi reaffirmed your love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to appreciate Yoongi's appetite. I'm re-watching the V live with him and Hoseok doing their mukbang in the Philippines and I'm salivating right now, lol. ngl the recent Chuseok mukbang inspired this, too.


	8. calico { jimin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you wondered if Jimin liked being treated like a cat.

Your fingers lightly grazed across Jimin's hair as he rested his head in your lap.

"That feels nice. Can you do that again?" he looked up at you questioningly, hoping you'd fulfill his request.

He tilted his head to the side to allow easier access for you to reach over through his thick, blond locks. You slowly rubbed circles on the back of Jimin's neck before gently massaging his scalp. He chuckled as he took your free hand and nuzzled his face against it.

"Jimin-ah, you're usually shy about me doting on you like this. Are you taking your role as 'calico cat' seriously?" you grinned, not one to let go of the cat references frequently brought up during his group's comeback. He sighed in contentment as you continued to run your fingers through his hair.

"Only when I'm with you, jagi~"


	9. always { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't have the best luck when it came to dating. Jin was always around to offer support whenever things didn't end well with one of your exes. This time around things took a different route.
> 
> _Jin x Producer/Manager!Reader_

"Seokjin-hyung, did you hear?"

Jin was immersed in his 3DS game until Jimin grabbed his attention. "What is it?"

"Noona... I mean [Y/N] broke up with Kyungjoon-ssi. I hope this doesn't cause unwanted tension in the recording studio...," Jimin sighed, fidgeting on the edge of Jin's bed while browsing his phone.

Jin closed his handheld device and crossed his legs, in disbelief at what he's hearing. Out of all of the BTS members Jin was the closest to you. You were a few years older than the eldest member and often found your personalities aligning due to similar interests and hobbies. You were also dualhatting responsibilities as one of BTS' managers and as one of their producers on the music production team.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Noona is single again! But because she and Kyungjoon-ssi are both working on our latest album I'm just worried they're going to argue--oh wait," Jimin raised his concerns as he scrolled through the group chat on KakaoTalk. "Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung are at the studio with them. They're both trying to mediate the situation. Oh, this is bad. Hyung, can you do something? Anything??"

Jin immediately got up from the bed and signaled for Jimin to follow. "I don't know if I can, but the least we can do is find out what's going on."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kyungjoon submitted his resignation in-person to Bang PD-nim," you lowered your head as you placed your hands in your lap. You had just gotten out of a group meeting with your ex-boyfriend/producer and Bang SiHyuk. Your ex decided to leave BigHit Entertainment.

You recalled Kyungjoon's last words before the end of the meeting, _"I don't want to cause scandal for Bangtan and BigHit because of this incident. I'll leave the company effective immediately."_

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Hoseok asked out of concern.

"If it wasn't for Yoongi and Namjoon both informing me of Kyungjoon's infidelity I would've found myself blindly heading deeper into this relationship," you said monotonously. "I guess I'm OK."

Jin saw right through your facade and crossed his arms. He knew of how much you wanted to be in a lasting relationship but always struck out.

You got up from the sofa and reached for your crossbody bag. You placed the strap on your shoulder as you inched your way towards the exit. "Bang PD-nim suggested I take the rest of the day off. I..." you paused momentarily and sighed. "I guess I will."

You loosely waved at the group and left the building. You blinked back tears the moment you stepped foot outside, choking back a sob as you needed time to collect your thoughts.

Jin felt a nudge on his side as Jimin glanced from him to the direction in which you left. It wasn't the first time for Jin to comfort you after you broke up with someone, but he hated having to fight his feelings for you whenever he offered support.

"Hyung, I think you should go after her," Namjoon insisted, hoping to motivate Jin into comforting you.

He motioned towards the door without hesitation and went incognito as he put on his hood. He ran in hopes that he'd be able to catch up with you. Jin circled around the block until he instinctively made his way towards the very spot he knew he'd find you at.

"We should tell them," Yoongi broke the silence as he shared eye contact with Namjoon.

"Tell us what?" Taehyung sat up from his seat on the couch, confused as the situation continued to unfold.

"As the argument escalated Kyungjoon revealed that he cheated on [Y/N] because he was jealous of her closeness to Seokjin-hyung," Namjoon said as he left out a few details from the earlier argument.

Hoseok ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. "I can't believe it, for something as petty as that?"

"I don't know if we should discuss this further, we shouldn't gossip about this anymore," Namjoon got up from his seat. "Let's go, we might as well take a break for the rest of the day. I can't concentrate."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours earlier..._

"Maybe I wouldn't have cheated if you weren't hanging around Seokjin all the time. You were always going out with him."

"Oh, so now you're laying the blame on me? Seriously!?" you exclaimed defensively, appalled by the direction in which the argument is going towards.

Namjoon wanted to interject as you and Kyungjoon were both raising your voices but he felt Yoongi's hand on his arm before he was able to take action.  Yoongi shook his head at Namjoon as he wanted to hear more from both sides.

"Come on, I knew you liked him since their debut... everyone knew for a while. You were drunk at the staff party a few years back, Miss 'I like Jin and if he wasn't an idol I'd date him'," Kyungjoon sarcastically replied while using air quotations. "You still like him, don't you [Y/N]?"

You were shaking as you gripped the edge of your sleeves. You wanted to run out in embarrassment but you couldn't let yourself get defeated by your ex. You avoided answering Kyungjoon's question. "One of us has to quit BigHit."

"Don't worry, you can stay with your new boyfriend because I'm submitting my resignation. SM's been trying to recruit me anyway so I guess this is my window of opportunity," he bitterly replied, not showing any remorse for throwing shade at BigHit.

The way Kyungjoon displayed his arrogance was more than enough to get Yoongi to finally step in. Yoongi had enough of the way Kyungjoon was acting in this situation despite seeing faults on both sides. "I think the both of you should go to Bang PD-nim to at least inform him of what's going on. He's supposed to be in his office for the rest of the afternoon."

Kyungjoon clicked his tongue as he exited the studio and left [Y/N] behind with Namjoon and Yoongi.

Namjoon wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. Instead he placed a hand on your shoulder and lightly gripped it before letting go, watching you leave.

"Well I'm at a loss."

"Yeah, that was... something."

 

 

 

 

 

 

You sat alone in the corner of a cafe away from other patrons, poking at the slice of strawberry shortcake you often found comfort in whenever you were upset. You felt guilty for not being true to your own feelings while dating Kyungjoon. You acknowledged you were also at fault for the failed relationship. As much as you didn't want to admit it Kyungjoon was right. You liked Jin and you used Kyungjoon as an escape from your feelings.

You had a routine. Every time you weren't dating someone you found yourself spending most of your time with Jin. Whenever you found yourself falling for him you would use that opportunity to find someone else to date. And you were always dumped for the same reason: you weren't invested in the relationship and barely spent time with your significant other.

With Kyungjoon it was different. You were both co-workers and were always in close proximity to BTS. Kyungjoon also saw things your other exes didn't. He witnessed the frequent humorous banter between you and Jin, the subtle flirting you both did, and the constant physical contact--whether it be a hug, a slight touch, or even holding hands.

What caused Kyungjoon to break down was the way you looked at Jin, and he recognized that look: love. His ex-girlfriend used to look at him the same way you'd always look at Jin and he hated it. As a result Kyungjoon found comfort in meaningless sex with a number of women behind your back. He had no regrets regarding his actions once he was caught by Yoongi and Namjoon. They had spotted him late one night after working at the studio, witnessing him whisper sweet nothings to a random woman. 

When Kyungjoon explained the situation to Bang SiHyuk earlier he admitted he was remorseful in letting his actions get out of hand. When you both had earlier left Bang SiHyuk's office, Kyungjoon's last words made an impression on you.

_"[Y/N], remember the guys aren't banned from dating. Heck it was you who came up with the protocols with Bang PD-nim in case one of them started going out with someone."_

You let out a small chuckle at the irony of the situation, to be the manager who wrote the "Standard Operating Procedure" in case one of the idols within BigHit Entertainment found themselves in a relationship.

You shook your head at the thought, not wanting to nurture any possibility that Jin shared your feelings.

"There you are."

You looked up and saw Jin look down at you with a soft smile.

"Is this seat taken?"

You shook your head. "No, feel free."

Jin took the seat across from you and clasped his hands together. He was trying to think of which direction to take the conversation in, if he should open with a joke or have a serious discussion.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," you said, wrapping your hands around the mug that rested on the table.

"What do you mean?" he was alarmed by your apology and took one of your hands. "You shouldn't be apologizing, noona."

You shook your head once more and took a deep breath. You needed to tell him everything, about how your relationship with Kyungjoon spiraled out of control and how you kept lying to yourself about your feelings. You explained what had happened with Kyungjoon, receiving nods from Jin as he listened to every detail.

You found yourself hesitating when it came to why you were also at fault.

"Take your time. If anything, you can stare at my handsome face until you're ready," Jin teased. You pouted as you're trying to be serious and his face became expressionless. He was quick to regret his joke. "Sorry."

Jin laced his fingers with yours as he felt a nervous shiver come from you. He knew you were getting anxious and gently rubbed circles in the palm of your hand with his thumb.

Once you calmed down you finally gathered enough courage to continue your explanation. "Seokjin, I have feelings for you. I like you. I have for the last few years and Kyungjoon saw right through me while we were dating."

Jin pieced the entire situation together and tightened his grip on your hand. He didn't know how to respond as he always had feelings for you but was always too afraid to admit it. He wasn't expecting for you to confess, especially so soon after getting out of a relationship.

"Please, say something..."

He saw a few tears slip from your eyes as he remained silent. He reached over and swiped away your tears gently with his index finger.

"Was I not obvious enough these last few years?" Jin smiled earnestly as he sat back in the chair, not letting go of your hand.

"I didn't think much of it before but now that you mention it...," you giggled in response. You rubbed your forehead in embarrassment. "I was so stupid."

"No you're not. How about this: let's go out when you're ready," he said. He's aware that you're inconsistent when it comes to jumping back into dating. "It can be tonight, or the end of this week, or when we do our comeback in September. Whenever it is, I'll be ready when you are." 

"How about now?" you catch him by surprise with your question.

"Then let me order something," he got up from his seat and winked at you as he made his way to the counter to order food.

You and Jin shared laughs as you both spent the rest of the afternoon at the cafe. He refused to let go of your hand and you refused to break eye contact. When evening arrived you both agreed it was time to leave. Jin was insistent on walking you home. He was no stranger to taking you home during late night outings but this time was different. You were entering a relationship with each other and it left you both excited and nervous.

As the outing was coming to an end you were grateful you only lived about a ten minute walk from the BTS dorm.

You arrived in front of your apartment with Jin after taking the elevator up. You were taking your time opening the front door as you felt arms snugly wrap around your waist from behind.

"Noona..."

You were caught by surprise as you turned your head and felt Jin's lips press against yours. He blushed as he quickly pulled away from the short kiss, letting go of you in the process.

"Can we do that again?" you asked. He was surprised at your request but wasn't going to leave you hanging.

You turned around and faced Jin as he kissed you once more. You smiled between the kisses until he rested his forehead against yours in complete utter bliss.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio?" he looked at your face while brushing a few strands of your hair away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," you pull away from the embrace and waved at Jin as he made his way to the elevator.

You entered your apartment in disbelief of the events that unfolded throughout the day. You gently patted your cheeks before pinching yourself.

"Did today really happen?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A bit later..._

"What is this? 'SOP.doc', huh?" Jin was distracted from the gaming session on his PC when a message from you had popped up.

"What is it?" Jimin looked up from his seat on the floor while he watched the sugar gliders play around in the cage.

Jin opened the document and waited for it to load, realizing what you had just sent him. _'Standard Operating Procedures of Dating as an Idol'._ He wasn't surprised that you would send this over as you were one of the group's managers, but he was a bit shocked when he noticed most of the updates were made by you throughout your years with BigHit Entertainment.

"BigHit's not messing around when it comes to an idol dating," Jin trailed off as he scrolled through.

Jimin got up and looked over Jin's shoulder, watching him read through the document. While he was standing behind Jin he pieced everything together. _Dating... wait._

"Are you dating noona?" Jimin cheekily grinned as he lowered his voice.

Jin lightly scratched his cheek, only humming in response as he got back to his gaming session.

"Hyung, you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I wish there were more Jin/reader fics, especially on AO3 ); ); I feel like I've read all the ones on AO3 and tumblr lol.
> 
> hope you all liked this one, this was more or less self-indulgent. It was originally gonna be a JK fic but I personally felt that Jin would've responded better as the male lead. :')


	10. affection { taehyung }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise kisses? Gladly.

Taehyung liked sneaking in kisses when you weren't paying attention. He would find it easy to steal kisses from you whenever you were distracted on your mobile device or taking turns with him with playing games on his computer. He liked it when you were flustered; he loved it even more when you would kiss him back. He was even more enamored with you whenever the surprise kisses led to "something more".

Taehyung was grateful to call you his, and he was glad you would always accept his affection.

(Though one time he snuck a kiss from you in public and you both were almost caught. Almost.)


	11. marriage { anyone }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it...
> 
> _Might expand into a one shot featuring someone, idk yet._

Sooner or later your marriage to him was going to be made public. He became the first BTS member to get married, the relationship hidden so well from public eye until you both applied for your marriage certificate. Rumors had spread for a while.

"Was that really him?"

"Did he get married?"

"He had a girlfriend all this time?!"

It wasn't until photos from your wedding surfaced that all the rumors were confirmed. He didn't want to prolong the engagement and was eager to get married to the woman he loved.

His company made a formal announcement of his marriage to you. He wanted to marry you before he left for the military, he and his group having agreed to enter at the same time so they could "make a comeback together". He was saddened to have left you alone not too long after your honeymoon.

"I'll visit you when I'm on holiday."

"I'll be waiting."


	12. plaid { hoseok }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't hate it.

It wasn't something you usually liked. Plaid. You especially hated it during autumn or winter seasons since everyone you know would be dressed similarly. Somehow your boyfriend made the patterned shirt very appealing. You chuckled to yourself as you watched him move around the room while he worked on his latest choreography. It fitted his slender frame well.

"Hobi, plaid again?"

Hoseok smiled in response before continuing to practice. He knew deep down you liked whatever he wore. You would never admit it but you thought anything looked great on him, _even_ plaid.


	13. linguistics { namjoon }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed more practice.

He was very confident in his conversational English skills but he felt he was getting rusty in his fluency. He caught fanmade video compilations of himself on YouTube which made him acknowledge that he needed more practice. He cringed whenever he saw himself stuttering and repeating words, some of which he realized could've been mistranslated by viewers or those conducting the English-language interviews. He didn't want to repeat the offense and embarrass himself or the other BTS members.

"Namjoonie, what did you want to go over today?" you caught him in his studio studying while mumbling verbose phrases to himself.

"Ah, I thought you could help me with this...," he paused while pointing to the question he was on. "I don't get it."

"Most of the words listed are synonymous with each other. The word problem is meant to trick you into answering incorrectly," you said.

"This is so confusing!" Namjoon pulled at his own hair in frustration as he closed his English workbook. He knew he was going to encounter issues while self-teaching advanced English, but he wasn't expecting the difficulty level to be far beyond his initial expectations.

You knew he would become agitated whenever he would encounter roadblocks. Fortunately for him, his half-Korean girlfriend grew up abroad in a multilingual household. Fortunately for you, you were very willing in helping your boyfriend practice his English-language skills.

"It's OK. That's why I'm here."


	14. stuck with you { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting desperate.
> 
> _Jin x Cordinoona!Reader_

"Seokjin-ah, wait... please! Talk to me."

He doesn't say anything as he steps inside the company's main elevator. You follow him inside, hoping that he would stop to listen to you.

"Seokjin--"

You are both alarmed as the elevator comes to an abrupt stop. The emergency lights come on as you regain your balance. Jin tries to press the emergency button.

"It's not working." Jin starts yelling. "Someone, help!"

You cover your ears until Jin stops his erratic behavior. He punches the wall in frustration, annoyed that the elevator would get stuck.

You pull out your cell phone in an attempt to send out a message. "Do you have a signal?" you calmly ask.

He immediately whips out his phone from his pocket and shakes his head. "It says the network is unstable. I can barely get a signal out."

You put your phone back in your purse before looking in Jin's direction. Jin stubbornly turns his back towards you, upset over the event that had occurred only moments before.

Your coworkers at BigHit had just thrown a surprise going away party for you. Your contract with BigHit was up and you had decided not to renew it, instead taking a job offer with JYP almost double your current salary. Today is your last day with the company, and it is also your last day as the youngest coordinoona on BTS' style & makeup team.

You are their favorite due to closeness in age and your likable personality. You are also dating the eldest member, Seokjin... or at least you think you still are.

Jin has been ignoring you for the past few days, upset with your departure from the company since the announcement was made. He begrudgingly stayed positive during your going away party. When the party came to an end you finally worked up the confidence to try to talk to him, but he wanted nothing to do with you.

Now here you are, alone with him in an office elevator that was stuck.

"Seokjin, since the elevator isn't moving we might as well talk this--'us' out. I can't stand not being able to get through to you!"

You walk up behind him and reach over, gripping the back of his shirt. "Please..." you choked out a sob. "I don't want us to end. I especially don't want us to end like this."

Jin relaxes as he turns around to see you in tears. He didn't realize the effect his most recent behavior had on you. He was fighting an internal battle and working through the motions of accepting the fact that you're going to another company.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish the last few days," Jin lowers his voice, pulling you into his arms as he gently rubs your back. "I'm having a hard time accepting the fact that I won't be getting a chance to see you almost every day. And you know how I feel about long distance relationships..."

You look down, afraid that Jin is going to break up with you. You shut your eyes and prepare yourself for his next choice of words.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to try. I haven't been in a long distance relationship before," he gently lifts your chin. "Hey, look at me."

You look up and meet him eye-to-eye. Jin softly smiles at you. "We'll figure it out. KakaoTalk, LINE, FaceTime, as long as we frequently contact each other we should try. Besides you're going to be one of the coordinoonas for JYP. I'm sure we'll run into each other at various music events."

"So you're not mad at me?" Jin shakes his head in response.

"I'm mad at the situation more than anything, but I was never mad at you. It just didn't sink in when you told the guys and me about you not renewing your contract. As today got closer I was further in a state of denial," he sighs, "but I've come to accept that you're leaving."

You're glad that Jin came forward and is willing to work the relationship out with you. You nod and let go of Jin, walking over to the emergency call button. "Namjoonie, we're OK now."

"Thank goodness," Namjoon replies as he and one of the group's managers coordinate with building management in starting the elevator back up.

Jin tries his best not to laugh, in shock that you'd come up with an elaborate plan to catch him alone in the elevator. "That was so cunning of you to catch me alone in this elevator."

"I was getting desperate," you shrug, a soft smile appearing on your face.

He takes your hand as you both exit the elevator on the ground level and leave the building. "Since I was being a bit of an ass during your party, can I treat you to a going away dinner?"

You tighten your grip on his hand as you grin. "Of course, as long as you're going to make it up to me afterwards."

"Of course," Jin teases back.

You accept that it's going to be a challenge entering the next phase of your relationship with him. Being in a long distance relationship isn't going to be easy, but it's something you both are willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad more people are writing for Seokjin/Reader. ;A; I hope to see more. *lurking all the fics*


	15. wish { jimin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Jimin's birthday!

Jimin didn't want much on his birthday. He would always downplay the annual occasion, humble about celebrating. Despite his reticence towards the day he was always grateful that his friends would go out of their way for his special day.

The candlelight flickered in front of Jimin as he shut his eyes tightly and clasped his hand together, a pleasant smile spreading across his face. He opened his eyes and blew out the candle, soon waving his hand to clear the air of smoke.

"Jimin-ah, what did you wish for?" He looked at his surrounding friends and shrugged, his eyes downcast as he looked back down at the cake in front of him.

Jimin was aware that they knew of his wish. They were all aware that he was wearing a mask so that he wouldn't worry any of them. If it wasn't for the group's busy work schedule and nonstop travel then he would've still had a chance; he'd still be in a romantic relationship. If he only put in more effort then maybe he wouldn't feel so crestfallen.

Jimin only had one wish: it was to be with you again.


	16. coffee break { jungkook }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook needed a little motivation.

A few light knocks were heard from the entrance to Jungkook's bedroom. He swiveled around his chair and took off his gaming headset.

"Come in."

You slowly opened the door and made your way inside. "Hi, Kookie."

"Ah... [Y/N]. You're here," he toothily grinned, getting up as you carefully closed the door.

"I got you this," you handed Jungkook an Iced Americano. He gave you a quick peck on your lips as a "thank you" for the drink. You smiled as you held the warm cup of coffee in your hands. Your eyes wandered to the side you were eager to find out why Jungkook was acting a bit nervous around you. You noticed whatever he was in the middle of was minimized since his desktop wallpaper, a photo of you and him, was displayed on the screen.

"Was I interrupting something?" you tilted your head as you stood next to your towering boyfriend.

"Well, I was supposed to be working on a new cover, but...," Jungkook bit his lip and reached over to the mouse, "well, instead I was doing this."

He clicked the open application and displayed the game he was in the middle of playing. You stifled a laugh and shook your head, knowing that he'd easily be distracted and would opt to participate in one of his many gaming sessions. You wouldn't be surprised if Taehyung influenced him to play instead of work on music.

Jungkook was flustered as he took a sip of his drink. "I'll eventually work on it. Maybe after another round or two." Just before he was about to sit down in his chair you ran your hand underneath his shirt, gently running your fingers across his abdomen.

"How about we have an 'extended' coffee break? And when you're done you should work on your song cover."

He didn't need to answer.


	17. routine { anyone }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying over at the dorm was routine for you.

He treasured every moment you hung out at the BTS dorm. At first you were hesitant because you didn't want to intrude on everyone's personal space, but they all insisted for you to keep them company. After a few awkward visits you fitted right in and easily befriended each member.

What was initially day visits ended up becoming night stays. You would stay overnight whenever their schedule would allow you to. Their staff was aware of your relationship with him and wasn't against it, but they insisted that you only stay over when the guys have a consecutive break in order to maintain their privacy from gossip and media outlets. You complied and found a habit in which you'd only sleep at your boyfriend's place if he was off the following day.

He would never reject the idea of you staying overnight. He loved being able to wake up with you beside him, your arm securely wrapped around his torso while you were in dreamland. He found it easier to sleep with your warmth near his body. Your steady breathing acted as white noise whenever he found it difficult to sleep in the middle of the night.

Most of all he loved it whenever he would wake up in the mornings with you by his side, with you watching his sleeping form until he woke up.

 

 

 

Now here you were lying down beside him, gazing at how beautiful and handsome he was. You would often question how lucky you were to be his girlfriend. Whenever you brought this subject up to him he would instead insist that he was the lucky one because had you.

You gently caressed his cheek and saw a pleasant smile form on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and placed his hand over yours. He turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of your hand as it stayed rested on his cheek. You giggled as he pulled you close to him by your waist, your body pressed up against his. He placed a small kiss on your forehead as he took in a whiff of your hair.

"Good morning."

You smiled as you relaxed in his arms.

"Good morning."


	18. cinderella -halloween- { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Halloween drabble. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been so busy working 10-12hrs a day at work. ;__;

A small tiara was fitted in your up-do as you wore an outfit fit for a princess. You were adorned in a light pink a-line gown while you adjusted the alignment of the sweetheart neckline. You pressed a firm hand to your chest as you took a deep breath, staring at your reflection from the mirror.

You quickly turned around as a light knock came from your bedroom door.

"[Y/N], can I come in?"

"Yeah, I just finished getting ready."

Jin slowly opened the door, peeking his head in the room until the sight of you caught his breath. He was expecting for you to attend the company Halloween party in one of your everyday attire as you usually opted to look normal during the yearly festivities. This year looked different as you both were attending for the first time as a couple.

"You look..."

"A little too pink? Too poofy?"

"You look absolutely stunning," he shook his head as he quickly placed a light kiss on your lips. "I'm surprised you went through with this."

You grinned, firmly pressing the palm of your right hand against the lapel of his blazer.

"Seokjin, you decided to be Prince Charming for Halloween this year. It's only fitting that I'd be _your_ Cinderella."


	19. shadow -halloween- { taehyung }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated staying late after work.
> 
>   _Continuation of[#3 - overwatch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12151128/chapters/27581895)._

You left your office well into the evening, having opted to put in some extra work after regular business hours. You noticed the streets were much quieter than usual.

The streetlight flickered, causing your anxiety to rise. You hated that the one day you decided to work overtime was the same day that your normal route going home was abnormally eerie.

You felt as if you were being followed and hastily turned the corner to the main road.

After a couple of minutes you decided to walk at a faster pace. The closer you got to your building the louder the footsteps echoed from behind you. This confirmed that you were definitely being followed _._

_Almost there!_

You yelped out as a hand grabbed your shoulder. You shrieked as you smacked the perpetrator's hand away.

"Yah, noona! You weren't answering your phone."

"Ah... Taehyungie..." you were relieved to see that your boyfriend was the person following you. "My phone?"

Taehyung pouted as saw you rummaging through your bag. You took your phone out and looked embarrassed as you saw the number of missed messages and phone calls that you've gotten from Taehyung during your overtime.

"You forgot, didn't you?" He whined as he poked your cheeks.

You brushed his hands away as you placed the phone in your jacket pocket. You took a look at Taehyung's outfit: black leather pants and a wine red dress shirt. Your eyes widened as Taehyung flashed a grin, showing off his fake vampire fangs.

You immediately smacked your own forehead. "I'm so sorry that I forgot that tonight is the Halloween party. Are we late?"

He shook his head and smiled. "If we leave now we can make it to the party in time."

"I'm still in my office clothes. Would it be OK for me to show up like this?" you glanced down at your outfit. You knew you were going to be out of place upon arriving to the party.

Taehyung tapped his chin until he gaped at you. "Ah, do you have any dark red lip liner in your bag right now?"

You nodded and reached inside your purse. You whipped out your cosmetics bag and pulled out the requested item, handing it over to Taehyung. You were wondering what he was coming up with. He took the lip liner and gently applied it on your neck. He handed back your cosmetics bag, satisfied with his work of "art".

You took out your compact mirror and angled it so you could view what Taehyung drew.

"Seriously? Bite marks?"

Taehyung nodded as he grabbed your hand. "Noona, no more stalling. Let's go!"

"Fine, fine." You played along, amused by his enthusiasm to attend the party. "But if you keep dragging me behind you like this I won't wear the D.Va cosplay I got for Halloween. I was planning on wearing it for you when we get back to my apartment after the party."

"Ahh, haha..." he laughed and slowed down his walking speed to match yours. You knew his current weakness and you were going to use it to your full advantage. "We can take it as slow as you want, noona."

"Really now, Taehyungie?" You nudged his side as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You felt his breath near your ear as he leaned over to whisper.

"Really."


	20. crystal snow { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your small smile is pained for some reason / How can I be closer? / Why can’t I find an answer for these feelings?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to Jin! Hope you all enjoy this short one-shot. Sorry for the long delay, been so busy with personal issues and haven't found the motivation to write. Still working on the next chapters for my other two Jin stories as well.
> 
> Finally read the lyrics for Crystal Snow and it just hurt my heart and wrecked me. :')))) _Highly advised to listen to BTS - "Crystal Snow" while reading this fic._

Today was a day of celebration.

You stood in the corner of the room and observed the cheers being shared by everyone due to BTS' numerous recognition and accolades. You put on a facade as you applauded and smiled as the celebration turned into a birthday party for Seokjin. He was scolded by Jimin for starting to blow out the candles without making a wish. You quietly watched as Jin closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. He received pats on the back from his groupmates before scanning the entire room for your form. Jin smiled as he found you. You were startled by his sudden look in your direction and quickly looked off to the side.

You were well aware of the eldest member's fondness of you, having befriended him since the beginning of your tenure with the company. You remembered eavesdropping in on Seokjin scolding Jimin and Taehyung one day when they attempted to set him up on a date with you. You remember listening to his confession, the desperation in his voice as he admitted his feelings for you to the younger members.

_"We have ARMY and our careers! So as much as I like noona it'll never work."_

Ever since then you've come around to realizing your own feelings but maintained professionalism. The last thing you wanted to do was enter a relationship with someone who shared the same beliefs as you regarding dating in the workplace.

You were unaware of the smile disappearing from Seokjin's face as you were making your way towards the room's exit without greeting him. His heart broke as he was conflicted in going after you. Namjoon gently nudged Jin's side. "Hyung... noona got this for you."

He took the present from Namjoon's hand and showed evident signs of disappointment across his face. He traced his fingers along the intricately embossed gift bag.

"Go after her. We can continue celebrating back at the dorm."

Seokjin's eyes lit up as he looked at his fellow members, their positivity implicating their acceptance of his feelings. He didn't want to waste a moment and followed your retreating form, grabbing his winter jacket in the process.

 

 

 

 

You hated the feeling of emptiness you had every winter season; you especially hated it this year. The last thing you wanted to do was to ruin someone's day for being downcast amidst all of the festivities.

You were at your cubicle, grabbing your belongings and putting on your coat. 

"Noona, wait up!" Seokjin cried, hoping you were close enough to hear him. The music you were listening through your earbuds cancelled out noise, making you unaware of the form running to catch up to you. You entered the elevator and pressed the button down to the ground floor, a bit startled as a hand prevented the doors from closing. You were taken by surprise as Seokjin's tall form entered the elevator as he gasped for air.

You removed your earbuds as he held out the present you indirectly gave to him.

"Were you really going to leave without letting me open your present?"

"Oh, it was getting a bit too noisy in there for me so I called it a day."

"The celebrating is a bit much sometimes, right?" he looked at you questioningly as you both exited the building.

You nodded and adjusted your shoulder bag. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Seokjin tightened the grip on the handle of the giftbag as he mustered up courage. "Can we talk for a bit?"

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, not used to sharing small conversations with him in the absence of the other BTS members. You nodded and led him to the nearby park, grateful the presence of nighttime withholding any possibilities for paparazzi or fans to follow them. You sat on a bench with him, the palms of your hands pressed firmly against your lap. Your heart leapt at the sight of the man beside you, the street lamps illuminating his striking features.

"So, can I open it?"

You nodded and watched Seokjin dig through the bag. He took out the scarf and was surprised to see the quality and brand in his favorite color. "Noona..."

"I know how you get cold easily so I thought it'd be fitting to get you a scarf for this winter. I hope you like it."

"I do! It's just... this is really expensive. I hope the cost wasn't a burden on you."

"It wasn't. I really wanted to get this for you." You gently took the scarf from his hands, reaching over to wrap it around his neck. "Just as I thought. It looks great on you."

His gentle smile was causing heartache for you. It was in this moment you selfishly wished that he wasn't an idol and you weren't one of his staff. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you used that as a sign to leave. You quickly looked in the opposite direction, shielding your face as you quickly swiped tears from your eyes in hopes he wouldn't take notice. 

Seokjin was quick to see how nervous and vulnerable you were, a behavioral trait that you've never shown in front of him before.

"Noona...?"

You looked back at him, unaware your tear-stricken face was shimmering under the light. Seokjin's suspicions were true: you were shielding your innermost feelings and here you were breaking down your walls in front of him. You couldn't help but let more tears escape from your eyes.

He took you into his arms without hesitation, taking you by surprise.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. Just let me be the one to comfort you," he softly said as he lightly stroked your back. You gripped the back of his jacket as you buried your head underneath his chin, letting out small sobs.

"Whatever it is, you're not alone. I'm here."

You pulled away and looked up at Seokjin, embarrassed by your own behavior. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday."

"Noona, there's nothing to be sorry about! I just want you to feel better, OK?" he grinned. "Did you want to hear one of my jokes? Or would that be a bit much right now?"

You chuckled, wiping away more tears from your face. You took a deep breath in preparation of coming forward with why you were downcast. "You know, I'm jealous of everyone within our company. During the winter holiday everyone's so animated and jubilant while I've always struggled. Usually I feel lonely and then my depression lingers around for a bit."

Seokjin only held your hands even tighter as you talked about how you felt. He listened intently as you mentioned your struggles since moving to Seoul and working for BigHit.

"You can always come to me whenever you feel like this. I want you to be happy because whenever you're happy I'm happy, too. And I like putting a smile on your face."

"Seokjin..."

Seokjin took it upon himself to envelop you in his arms once more, his feelings for you radiating from his warmth. It was in that moment that no words needed to be exchanged for your love for each other to be recognized. It was in that moment you knew no matter what difficulties you were going through he would accept you for who you were, and he would always be there for you.


	21. angel { yoongi }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved him.

He would never share why he's been so positive as of late. He would never say what was his source of inspiration in his songwriting. He would always tell the others it was their companionship and their ARMY that brought him through the darkness.

It was a secret between you and him, a friendship sparked by a chance encounter online. The woman behind a screenname with only words that sheltered his being in light.

Yoongi thought of you as an 'angel' but you thought otherwise.

He hated doing video chat but his heart leapt the moment he saw you on his phone screen. He found out more about your backstory and how you're from Seoul but now reside overseas in Los Angeles for work.

"I don't know if we'll ever meet, but if we do I want to say 'thank you'."

And months later... he did.


	22. yeontan { taehyung }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend has a new puppy.
> 
> _Real talk tho, Yeontan's eyebrows make him look like an angry little pupper and it's so fricken cute ??? I wasn't able to get info on the gender of the pup so having it be male for this story. And I'm not entirely sure if the puppy is Taehyung's only or the entire group's since his Twitter post was ambiguous. For the purpose of this fic Yeontan belongs to Tae._

"Tan-ah... Tan-ah!"

You quirk an eyebrow up as you watch Taehyung record a video of his new puppy. You covered your mouth as you'd try not to laugh at the little pup tilting its head at your boyfriend in confusion. Yeontan suddenly perks his ears up as you inch closer to the playpen.

Taehyung stood up as he saw how excited the puppy got as you kneeled by the playpen. You gently lifted Yeontan and placed him in your lap, gently rubbing his head. Yeontan relaxed as you doted on him.

You were glad to have gotten Yeontan as Taehyung's early birthday present. Taehyung had wanted a new pet for the past year and you saw his upcoming birthday as the perfect opportunity to give him one.

"All the guys are jealous Tan-ah likes you the most," Taehyung grinned as he sat beside you.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm his mom," you teased as the little pup yawned in your arms. You smiled as Taehyung leaned over to plant a small kiss on your lips and stole the dog away from your arms. You were amused as Yeontan licked Taehyung's nose, laughter filling the room as you both played with the latest addition to the family.


	23. champagne kisses -new year's- { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year together.
> 
>  
> 
> _Husband!Jin/Reader_

You loved the taste of champagne on your husband's lips. He loved how you reacted every time his lips melded with yours.

Seokjin smiled between the kisses as you both stood to the side, fireworks bursting up in the night sky. It was the first time you both celebrated New Year's together since getting married, delayed due to his military enlistment along with the other BTS members. You had no hesitation in stealing him away from the others since you were fully aware of his group's overdue comeback at the start of the new year.

You reached down for his hand and gently placed it across your abdomen, hoping he'd take the hint. He looked at you with a wide-eyed expression before a huge smile spread across his face. He pulled you into his arms, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Really!? We're--"

"Mhm. I mean we did keep busy since you got back two months ago," you shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ahh...," Seokjin was a bit embarrassed at the subject you brought up.

Nevertheless you were grinning once he plastered your face with small kisses all over. He then pulled away to look into your eyes.

"Happy new year, jagiya," he leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours, excited for all of the things happening in your lives.


	24. begin -new year's- { jungkook }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You make me begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of town so just wanted to squeeze some New Year's stories before the holiday. Hope everyone has a safe and happy beginning to their 2018!
> 
>  _On a side note if everyone's wondering why I've been writing the reader for all of my fics as a noona, well I am older than all of the BTS members so portraying the reader as such is self-indulgent._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> P.S. Also thanks for 200 kudos! Wasn't really expecting people to like this little series but here we are. :'))))

You knew him for years since he first traveled to Seoul as a trainee, eventually witnessing his stardom as a member of BTS.

You paid no mind to him during his adolescence, only thinking of him as a younger brother as you journeyed through your employment with BigHit. You recently transitioned from assistant stylist to lead, being the only unmarried coordinoona with leadership responsibilities.

You didn't think much of the time when Jungkook confessed his feelings to you months ago. You thought the maknae was joking around and trying to show off to the other members. It wasn't until he surprised you with an elaborate birthday party that you've come to realize his feelings for you were genuine.

It was just recently that you finally saw him as a man.

You had initially rejected the idea of pursuing a relationship with him. You were almost eight years older. You couldn't imagine the controversies that may circle around had it gotten out that Jungkook was involved with an older woman. But the other staff were aware. Even the managers whom you befriended were aware of Jungkook's infatuation with you.

"The CEO is also aware," one of them said. "I casually brought it up and he said that you might be at an advantage as a company employee. This would be easy to cover-up if necessary."

That conversation brought you to your current scenario: you were backstage at the 2017 MBC Gayo Daejejeon, getting each BTS member ready for their stage performances with your assistants' help. Jungkook asked for a moment of your time; now you're both standing to the corner behind a partitioned wall.

"What is it?" you lowered your voice.

Jungkook was evidently nervous as he was tapping his foot, pacing around the small space. You crossed your arms as you were about to step forward.

"Noona, wait," he tried to stop you from leaving so suddenly. His voice became gentle and soft as he tried to confidently speak with you. "I found out. I heard that you like me. Like... you like me in the same way I've always liked you."

_Oh, of course he would. Nothing ever really stays secret around here, especially in a company so small._

He tried to meet your eyes but you were quick to look away.

"We shouldn't, Jungkook."

"That doesn't mean we can't."

You were surprised at what he said, something uncharacteristic of him. You wondered if he ever had a girlfriend before, but you remembered hearing that he didn't. The thought of being Jungkook's first girlfriend scared you but also brought upon newfound excitement.

"Ah noona, there you are. Oh," Taehyung realized what he walked in on. "Umm, we need you."

"I'll be right there," you nodded at Taehyung as he returned to the open area of the dressing room. You looked back up at Jungkook. He was suddenly disappointed but you reached up to gently cup his face. He was surprised at your touch as you smiled at him.

"We're about to enter 2018. How about we give it a try once the new year starts?"

Jungkook was relieved and gave you a quick hug. You laughed as his enthusiasm returned. "You can let go of me now. I need to finish getting everyone ready. Besides, if this works out you'll definitely be getting lots of hugs and kisses from me."

You winked at him as you rejoined the rest of the staff. He went back out to the common area of the dressing room and saw his face turning red. "Aish..."

"Ahh Jungkook-ssi! What happened?"

You chuckled to yourself as you overheard the lead makeup coordinoona scolding Jungkook for "ruining his makeup". Little did she know that Jungkook was only red with embarrassment because of you.


	25. combobreaker -superstar bts- { jin }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He interrupted your gaming session.

"Yah, Noona..."

"....."

"Noona!"

You were staring intently at your phone while your fingers tapped across the screen. You were trying to break your previous records, having finally passed Hard more songs with flying colors.

Seokjin was curious as he hovered around you, trying to see your progress. You felt his presence but wanted to beat Cypher 3 after having struggled with the song all week. You were halfway done through the song until the rap increased, thus breaking the three digit combo you had. You threw off your ear phones and chucked the mobile device at Seokjin's bed as you threw a mild tantrum.

"Gah, this damn song! Yoongi's rapping always screws up my combo."

Your boyfriend sat down next to you and pulled you against his body, gently wrapping his arms around your torso. "You've been focusing on that game more than me," he teased.

You pouted as you pulled your phone and saw the "Failed" text spread across the screen.

"You and Namjoon are so obsessed with that game," Seokjin pressed a kiss on your temple as he watched you scroll through your card inventory in the game. "I'm actually surprised Namjoon won't stop playing."

"How come you won't play?" you looked over your shoulder.

"I'd much rather watch you play. You're way better than me," he smiled, firmly kissing you on the lips before resting his chin on your shoulder. "Maybe after you beat Cypher 3 with three gold stars I'll create an account."

"Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
